


Carry On

by Waning_Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Weak Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: From the time they leave the dungeon to the time they reach the surface and spill out onto a side street Gabriel barely manages to get out three words towards his rescuers. There’s simply no time; low lying panic and the need for revenge war on the forefront of his weary mind as they navigate their way towards freedom, and barring that, what is there to say? There was no mistaking the identical looks of horror mixed with pity on the Winchesters faces when they came for him.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: This piece is a bit of fantasy based off the pictures going around Tumblr & Twitter taken of the Supernatural set for episode 13X20 involving Richard Speight Jr directing (and being dressed in Gabriel's costume). It has nothing to do with the episode they are filming though I wouldn't object if we got a scene similar to it.... Comments are appreciated!

 

 

 

From the time they leave the dungeon to the time they reach the surface and spill out onto a side street Gabriel barely manages to get out three words towards his rescuers. There’s simply no time; low lying panic and the need for revenge war on the forefront of his weary mind as they navigate their way towards freedom, and barring that, what is there to say? There was no mistaking the identical looks of horror mixed with pity on the Winchesters faces when they came for him, and even now Sam keeps glancing back with those wide moose-eyes that seem to pierce straight through Gabriel’s carefully constructed façade right to his heart.

 

It’s not fair; absolutely none of it. He wants to rage, to seethe, to shout until the very heavens themselves quake in righteous anger over the injustices he’s faced…yet Gabriel remains silent. It’s more than fatigue, though he can’t deny the utter bone-deep weariness that’s weighing him down. It had taken almost all the little grace he still retained to change his clothing and heal the worst of his injuries leaving him with nothing but sheer stubbornness to fuel him on. He isn’t naive, he knows he can’t keep this up for much longer—sooner than later his body’s going to give out on him, he can already tell from the way a fine tremor has set into his extremities—yet he’s determined to put as much space between himself and the place of his torture as possible first.

 

It seems like an eternity passes before the trio finally reach the surface and while Sam and Dean don’t stop, just keep right on going, Gabriel comes to a dead halt as the first bite of fresh air washes across his overheated skin. He turns away from the brothers, his golden eyes slipping closed as he takes the time to simply _breathe._ He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he'd felt something so pure, doesn’t _want_ to know honestly, but just the feel of the sun’s warmth against his face combined with the sweetness of the air... Gabriel swallows heavily, forcing his errant emotions back by sheer force of will despite the (far too strong) part of him that wants to curl up right there and give in to the burn of tears that are swelling beneath his tightly closed eyelids.

 

He’s distantly aware the brothers have stopped a few feet away and are more than likely waiting on him. The combined cadence of their hushed voices furiously whispering back and forth between one another wash over him, and though it’d take no effort to listen to what they’re saying Gabriel chooses not to. He doesn’t need Tweedledee and Tweedledum to confirm how bad he looks; he’s already well aware of it.

 

His weak grace pulses angrily in his core because just like everything else he has no control over what the pair of humans think of him and it infuriates him to no end. The urge to snap his fingers and disappear is nigh on overwhelming, so much that he gives in to the compulsion and tries it. The *snap!* of his fingers seems to echo loudly thanks to the confines of this side street they’re sequestered on though aside from his grace fluttering weakly in his chest, absolutely nothing happens.

 

Seconds pass and ever so slowly Gabriel’s hand drops to his side as his head droops in disappointment. He can’t honestly say he’s _surprised_ but it hurts all the same. He hates feeling so weak, so completely and utterly useless like this and traitorously he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes once more.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until suddenly there’s a giant, warm hand on his shoulder and Gabriel’s watery eyes pop open to look up into the big hazel ones staring down at him in concern and just like that the last of the archangel’s defenses crumble. He goes willingly as big hands carefully pull him in closer to Sam’s body and the next thing he knows he’s crying against that broad chest and what little fucks he had left to give have completely flown out the window.

 

They stay like that for a long time; neither saying a word as Gabriel unloads all the frustration and fear and grief over what had been done to him into Sam’s chest. Sam’s a still, steady presence, one big hand remaining on his shoulder and the other resting gently on Gabriel’s back with a comforting pressure. It’s more contact than Gabriel can remember in, well ever unless they’re counting torture and he most definitely isn’t, though he feels no need to pull away from the man. He may not come right out and say it, but he needs this—needs a kind touch—and he’s more than content to soak it up for as long as possible.

 

The two of them stay like that until a quiet cough comes from behind them—unmistakably Dean—and Gabriel slowly forces himself away from Sam’s embrace. Humiliation floods through him as he takes in the wet patch darkening Sam’s red plaid shirt and for the way he immediately begins to wobble when forced to stand on his own two feet again. Gabriel opens his mouth, ready to apologize or perhaps laugh, at this point he really doesn’t know, but before he can utter a word Sam’s shaking his shaggy head at him. “It’s okay.” Sam says, sparing a glance off to the side to where Dean’s still semi-patiently waiting on them, before turning back to the archangel. “I know you don’t believe it right now but it’s going to be okay.”

 

Gabriel does laugh then—simply because none of this could ever be ‘okay’—a barely-there rasping huff of sound that speaks of vocal cords that haven’t been used in far too long and follows Sam’s gaze towards the elder Winchester. Like his brother, Dean has moved in closer towards Gabriel, but unlike Sam he’s made no actual move to touch him. He just meets Gabriel’s gaze with his own steady one that gives away nothing yet manages to be somehow comforting all the same.

 

“We need to keep moving.” Dean says at length, finally turning away to gaze up and down the street. The _‘they’re going to be looking for you’_ is left unspoken yet Gabriel mentally fills it in anyway because there’s little point in ignoring the truth of the matter. He holds back a sigh and nods, trying to force his battered body to straighten again. Sam’s still watching him with worried eyes; and for good reason too—Gabriel’s shaky, there’s no disguising it, though he manages to keep his feet and right now that’s what counts. “He’s right,” Gabriel croaks, forcibly shoving all his emotions back underneath his mask again. As much as he wants— _needs_ —to break down this is neither the time nor place. Despite Sam’s attempts at calming him down Gabriel knows within his heart things are likely not to be okay anytime soon and there’s nothing he can do about it except keep putting one foot in front of the other. While he’s weakened for now eventually he’ll heal and then he’ll have his revenge and whatever happens after that… well, they’ll just have to wait and see.

 

Just one step in front of the other…

 

With Sam watching on worriedly Gabriel turned and made his slow way to where Dean was waiting for them. 


End file.
